Connection quality in modern mobile radio communication has greatly improved in recent years. There are, however, still situations in which difficulties may arise in setting up connections, in maintaining the connections and/or in terms of quality of the connections. This is the case for example in transportation based user scenarios, such as in trains. Trains carry a large number of mobile communication devices, corresponding to (typically) large number of passengers or other persons (e.g., crew) on the trains. Due to the speed, each mobile communication device in the train has to incessantly organize a transfer of the connection to the next base station. This not only puts a great strain on the mobile communication device and the existing connection, it also places a very heavy burden on the mobile network every time the train enters the area covered by a new base station. In such a situation, a large number of mobile communication devices may nearly simultaneously request a transfer of connections to the same base station. The base station must therefore be designed for loads that far exceed the average load. Further, there are many applications that may be run in modern mobile devices, which may not stable in the context of a connection transfer to the next base station.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.